Aloha Oe
by PurpleBolt
Summary: The island life was great, until the volcano began to erupt. True lovers will love until the end even if it means dying for each other. Rated T for Death, but no blood. EMOTIONAL. VERY EMOTIONAL. R&R CGI ONESHOT


I don't Own Chipmunks, Chipettes, and any other Characters mentioned.

So uhm. It's rated T for Character death.

and the character who dies is... *sobs* nah, just..read it.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Getting stranded on an island was fun, at first

_*Flashback*_

_"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked_

_"What I wanted to do since the moment I met you" Simone said_

_He started twirling her around_

_"What?" Brittany asked_

_The rain started pouring. That didn't stop them from dancing_

_"You're gonna catch Pneumonia!" Alvin shouted_

_They didn't care bout anything_

_*End Of Flashback*_

Then Brittany started to feel heat in her, what you call "her Hot tub"

_*Flashback*_

_"We need to get off this island, fast." Alvin said_

_"Can I do anything to help?" Dave asked_

_"Dave!" We all said_

_After that Alvin assigned each one of them to do a specific task_

_Simone and Jeanette were on food_

_Theodore and Eleanor were to find things for the boat_

_The others, build the boat._

_*End Of Flashback*_

The volcano was about to erupt. Zoey didn't care. She forced Jeanette to get more of the hidden treasure by the waterfall

But Jeanette escaped swiftly. By the bridge, Zoey stepped on the untangled string behind Jeanette's back

But it's a good thing Simon was there

_*Flashback*_

_"O, Oh- NO!" Jeanette screamed_

_"You're going back to that waterfall and you are gonna get me more of the treasure." Zoey said pulling Jeanette closer and closer to her_

_"JEANETTE!" Simon said falling on his back _

_"Simone!" Jeanette screamed with glee_

_Simon stood up and exclaimed "It's Simon!"_

_*End Of Flashback*_

The volcano was about to erupt.

"Come On Jeanette!" Alvin screamed by the boat or raft

Simon tripped on a rock and lost his glasses

"Simon!" The 5 chipmunks said pointing at the ball of lava that will hit him

Simon found his glasses and turned around, but it was too late.

The Lava reached him. Jeanette quickly ran to him, she didn't care if she was going to die.

"Jeanette!" They All said

"I don't care. Simon is dying. And I can't let that happen" Jeanette said

"Simon? Simon. Please-" I said

"Jeanette?" Simon said in a weak voice

"Yes, you're-you're alive" I started to cry

"I won't be for..long." Simon said in an even weaker voice

"No, no, Don't you, Please.. don't say that." She cried

"I'm sorry. I must go." Simon said

"No, no. Please I need you!" Jeanette shouted

"Goodbye Jeanette. Please tell my -fa-family I lo-love th-the-them. Don-Don't you ever forget tha-that." Simon said putting his paw on Jeanette's cheek to wipe away some tears

"Don't you e-ever for-forget that, I-" Simon said

"That what?" Jeanette cried harder

"I'm sorry, I didn't get-the cha-chance to Mar-Marry yo-you. I-Lo-love you Jeanette." Simon said holding Jeanette's hand and pulling her into a final kiss

Simon gently laid down and breathed his final. He gently closed his eyes, still holding Jeanette's hand

Jeanette removed her purple flower from her hair and putting it on Simon's heart

_"Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele E hahai_

_(uhai) ana paha i ka liko Pua `âhihi lehua o uka Hui:_

_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo _

_One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au Until we meet again _

_`O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai Ke hone a`e nei i Ku`u manawa_

_`O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha A loko e hana nei _

_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani Nâ pua rose o Maunawili I _

_laila hia`ia nâ manu Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo"_ Jeanette sang

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears saying the final lyric _"Un-Until we, meet...a-again."_ Jeanette cried

Everyone on the boat was in silence.

until..

"Jeanette! Watch out!" They all pointed

Jeanette didn't care, she kept on crying and Crying.

Same with Simon, The huge ball of fire reached her, killing her.

As the smoked cleared They approached Simon and Jeanette. Who, is still holding hands

"I think, the proper burial is needed." Theodore said

They all nodded and Dave cupped his hands to get Simon and Jeanette

~At The Waterfall~

The placed Simon and Jeanette on a small leaf, which fitted them perfectly.

All of them putted flowers around them.

"Goodbye, Simon and Jeanette." They all said

Alvin and Brittany pushed the leaf slowly and the leaf drifted to the fog

They all was emotional, especially Dave.

"So that what's you call, Love until the end." Ian said

The End

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

I actually cried writing this. It was too emotional for me. *Sob*

Please Review!

Oh BTW. Search on Youtube "Aloha Oe- Liam" that's the song

Please Review

\/


End file.
